You Can't Go Home Again
by aelfwyne
Summary: The memories and experiences of a new Hogwarts teacher who was a former student
1. Chapter 1

Only the original characters belong to me all other characters belong to their respective creators and are used purely for my own enjoyment and to encourage the enjoyment of fans of the respective genres. No profit is made from this endeavor . All credit for the characters from established stories belongs to their creators.

**Trick or Treat and Other Nuisances **

"Bing Bong" The door chime rang loudly. The short, plump, owner of the small house in a muggle neighborhood sighed and grumbled to herself. "I turn off the lights. I don't decorate. I park the car down the street . You would think that was enough to keep people away from the door on Halloween ! I even put up No Candy signs and still they come! Sometimes I think I must be cursed!"

"BING BONG bing bong bing bong" chimed the door again.

" Oh alright I'm coming, I'm coming . Hold your shirt on!"

Mary struggled toward the door in the dark still grumbling to herself about children Halloween and holidays in general as she reached the door and yanked it open saying " Can't you read? It says NO Can... " The words died on her lips. Her mouth dropped open and she stared stunned at the person standing outside her home . There in all his ragged glory stood Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Hullo Mary, Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"B..b..Brian? Wha...why...Never mind ! Get in here before someone sees you!"

" Happy Halloween Mary!"

Mary stuck her head out the door and looked in every direction trying to make certain no one else was watching before she slammed the door closed and locked both the knob and the deadbolt.

"What the devil are you doing here Brian?"

"Why Mary, can't an old friend visit without any particular reason?"

"Oh no, Don't you try that on me Brian! I know you never do anything without a reason or usually several reasons. Whatever you are trying to sell me on I'm not buying it ! Not for a second!"

"Oh come my dear girl. We haven't had the chance to visit in ages. Can't you just accept that I was in the neighborhood and decided to look up an old friend?"

"NO! Get real Brian . For once in your life be honest instead of secretive! Why are you here?"

"Really my dear , must you be so paranoid?"

"Well , let me think ...YES!"

"Truly Mary, I have missed you and wished to visit"

"Hmphh, That maybe be part of the truth but I seriously doubt it's the whole truth not by a long shot!" now Why are you here Brian? Out with it ! Or you can turn around and aperate yourself out of here."

Mary reached down on her side looking for her wand holster then remembered she had changed for bed early and her wand was sitting on her dresser in the bedroom. She knew that Brian would have his wand out and a defense or three ready before she could accio hers. He may be old but he was doubtless still wicked fast! She let out a sigh through her nose that came out sounding half like a growl.

" Really my dear , the least you could do is off me a butter beer , or some pumpkin juice"

Mary sighed again more loudly. It was no good she thought. Even if he made her angry she still couldn't stay mad at him. That in itself was so frustrating.

"Oh alright" she said trying to fight down a smile that threatened to break out on her face. He may have won this small battle but she was determined that when he finally told her what he wanted from her she was going to turn him down purely on principle. That thought made the corners of her mouth almost twitch up to a grin. "have a seat while I get you something"

Mary went into the kitchen and poured a mug of chocolate milk which she then placed into her microwave and hit the one minute timer. She then took a saucer out of the cupboard and put some lemon cream cookies on it remembering that Brian had a terrible sweet tooth. The microwave beeped. She took out the mug grabbed the plate of cookies and almost jumped out of her skin as Dumbledore spoke from directly behind her.

"What wonderful machines these muggles create! They make life almost as easy as magic!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Her hand trembled so that the chocolate sloshed back and forth in the cup not quite spilling.

"Here my dear, you had better give me the cookies and you drink whatever it is in the cup you look as though you could use a drink"

Mary didn't even think twice about it and started to take a large gulp of hot chocolate which made here eyes water and burnt her tongue. Dumbledore took the cup from her leading her over to a large overstuffed chair and said " sit down my dear, relax a little"

She sat , heaved a few deep breathes and let them out.

"There" , He said " isn't that better"

Mary glared up at him still fighting to stay mad at him and still finding it difficult and frustrating.

"Now tell me my dear what have you been doing all these years"

" Leading a quiet , peaceful , ordinary life !"

"Oh yes? I would hardly call using muggle machines ordinary for a witch"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it. Muggles can be extremely creative and a little physical labor never hurt anyone. It might even do you some good to try living like a muggle for a few days. Not that I believe for a minute you could manage it!"

"Oh I think I might just surprise you my dear"

"Hah! Fat chance! I bet you ten galleons you couldn't make it one day"

"Hmmm...If you really want to wager we should make the stakes a bit higher. After all both of us have small fortunes so a few galleons is hardly a bet."

He had lulled her into a corner now and could almost taste victory. She was off her guard he could tell.

"Fine , she answered you go without using magic for anything for a full twenty four hours and you win.

If you don't manage it then you never get to ask another favor of me again ever! Agreed?"

"Yes, however if I win you owe me three huge favors to be delivered upon request without argument"

"I KNEW IT , I Knew It! Here it comes ! The true reason for your visit"

"Really my dear you were the one who suggested a wager. If you are admitting you were wrong however I suppose I win by default"

"Oh no you don't ! But if the stakes are that high then it's forty eight hours!"

"High? I would hardly call three favors high..."

"If it suited your purpose you would hardly call Merlin a wizard!"

"Very well my dear , forty eight hour it is"

Forty nine hours later Mary found herself on her way to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry To teach two different subjects for eight periods a day each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting a Few Things Settled**

**It was the weekend so Mary would have two days to get herself settled , get her new classroom straightened to her liking and get at least a weeks worth of lessons planned for the two classes she would be teaching. Mary had made it very clear to Dumbledore that she had her own style of teaching and she would not consider insisting on doing things her way a breach of their 'no arguments ' agreement. She was amazed when Dumbledore didn't so much as raise his eyebrows in disagreement but said instead,**

"**Thats fine my dear, the school could use some new perspectives. However one thing I must insist on ...In front of the students you will refer to me as Albus or Professor Dumbledore. Never as Brian while we are at school, agreed?"**

**She knew that would take a little getting used to but she was so surprised that he had not insisted on anything but restraint when following the proscribed punishments for misbehaving students. So she agreed readily. Hey , she thought to herself , this might even be sort of fun.**

**Mary had brought several large trunks with her filled with various and sundry teaching aides. After all she reasoned to herself , It's unlikely that Hogwarts would store a variety of muggle apparatus. It was early in the morning several hours before breakfast and she was very thankful that Brian had seen fit to have her come over the weekend. Albus, she told herself , I must start thinking of him as Albus or I'll wind up calling him Brian out loud. **

**Mary found her way to the large classroom Albus had said would be hers entered and shut the door behind her. She was thankful the halls were so empty at this time of day. She saw her trunks at the front of the classroom beside a large oak teachers desk. The chairs were lined up in rows and aisles all square and uniform just as she remembered. Mary pulled out the chair at the teachers desk and sat behind it getting a feel for what it would be like to sit here on this side of the desk in her old alma mater . As she surveyed the room her mind could not help but drift back all those years ago and picture the classmates she had known so well and had to leave so quickly. Mary pictured a much younger Albus Dumbledore, before he was headmaster. She also remembered a young Minerva Migonagle smiling shyly at Albus with a twinkle in her eye. There were so many people she had known and not seen in years. Some of whom had moved on with their lives. Others whose lives had been tragically cut short. Still others whom in the depths of her heart she felt should have died but didn't. Mary felt tears of anger mingled with grief slide down her face. **

**This will never do! She thought to herself . She sniffled once blew her nose on the hanky she kept in one pocket and shook her head as though doing so would shake off the bad memories like a dog would shake off water. Then she took out her wand and started arranging the room more to her liking. Mary had never cared for prejudice in any form and could not help but remember how house rivalry seemed to reinforce some prejudices. **

"**Well , we will just nip that in the bud eh?" Mary waved her wand and thought some appropriate and complex spells and charms. Before she was done she was quite sure that her first classes would be a mixture of shock and surprise for all of her students. She took one last look around the room, slapped her hands against each other to dust them off , performed a cleaning spell on her clothes and practically skipped off to breakfast smiling a very self satisfied smile to herself . "Yes indeed ",she thought "this was definitely going to be some fun!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perspectives**

**As Mary entered the great hall she could not help but notice the slightly noisy, familiar bustle of students finding their seats, yawning, chatting and eating. The room was so familiar and yet so different. Was it just a trick of her imagination that the great hall seemed somehow smaller? Mary had so many memories of this place some wonderful , some not so but all pouring back into her like old friends unseen yet recognized instantly. As she found her chair on the dais and began serving herself , Albus rose and said in a voice that carried throughout the room. **

"**I have a few things I would like to say. First you will no doubt have noticed that there is a new professor seated with us. I would like to introduce to you professor Schiaparrelli who will be teaching Advanced Magics and Muggle Studies for the rest of this year. I have every confidence that you will make her most welcome. Also Mr filch would like me to remind you that any contraband items found will be confiscated and sent home to your parents. It seems there is also a missing frog who answers to the name of Gilbert . Anyone finding Gilbert will please notify professor Magonagle. That is all. Enjoy your breakfast!"**

**Mary blushed a little as Albus introduced her to the students. While most of the faculty knew her from when she had been a student, not one of them seemed to have recognized her until Dumbledore's introduction . Now the looks up and down the table from those she recognized were a mixture of shock and question. So Mary steeled herself for the inevitable. Minerva leaned over and whispered quietly **

" **I'm so pleased that you survived, If you ever need someone to talk to..."**

**Mary nervously interrupted " Thanks Minerva, I appreciate that" **

**The tone in her words had the desired effect and Minerva let the subject drop. The rest of the meal went by in relative peace at the head table until Professor Snape entered . He immediately saw Mary and knew he should know who this was but he could not seem to place her in his mind and that annoyed him. So he spent the majority of the meal glaring at her and wracking his brain .**

**Meanwhile, at the Griffendor table Harry , Hermione , and Ron were discussing their first impressions of the new professor. **

"**What do you think she'll be like?" said Ron . **

"**Well professor Dumbledore would not have invited her here as a teacher if there was anything wrong with her" said Hermione**

"**I don't know about that " added Ron " after all he lets Snape teach"**

"**Oh , I doubt if shes anything like professor Snape ", said Harry " Look at the way he's glaring at her"**

"**Well" said Ron " Maybe she won't be half bad, on the other hand does Snape like anyone?"**

"**Professor Magonagle seems to like her "added Hermione " And Dumbledore brought her here himself"**

**Ron looked up at the new teacher " She doesn't smile much , does she?"**

"**Hey Ron", jibbed Harry " You wouldn't smile either if Snape were sitting there glaring at you!"**

**Ron Answered" I'm just glad he's not glaring at us for a change"**

**To which they all agreed.**


End file.
